


The Aftermath

by aphenglandstan



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blind!England, HetaOni - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: After the events that happened in HetaOni (no deaths, but England is blind and Italy is traumatized.), America is nervous for his boyfriend.





	The Aftermath

Arthur held onto my arm, leaning his head on my shoulder as we walked down the long hallway that led to the meeting room.

“Is everything okay? Do you need anything, baby?” I asked him, checking that the floor was clear of anything that he could trip on.

“Alfred, really,” he said, sounding absolutely exhausted, “I’m fine.”

“I’m just checking. Don’t be afraid to speak up if you do need anything. Even if it’s just a back massage or something.” I took one of his hands off of my arm, giving the back of it a kiss.

“Well maybe I’ll take you up on that offer when we get back home, love.” Arthur murmured, his head down.

I nuzzled the top of his head. “I hope so. I love to make my favorite man feel good. Maybe after that, we could take a bath together.”

“Don’t push it, Jones,” Arthur grumbled, despite the fact that I could see a smile on his face.

I stopped suddenly, causing Arthur to stop as well. 

“Why did you stop?” Arthur stared blankly ahead. “What happened.”

I read the small paper on the door, a grimace plastered on my face. “The meeting room is getting painted so we’re moving to one on the third floor.”

“Okay. So let’s go.” Arthur tapped his foot on the ground, visibly impatient. “I’m not going to be late to the first meeting that we’ve had since the incident.”

“Okay. Just remember, there’s no need to worry. No-one’s going to look at you different.”

“Alfred, I’m not worried. And you don’t need to worry for me. I’m really fine.” Arthur reached out, trying to put his hand on my shoulder. When he couldn’t find it quickly enough for my liking, I took his hand and rested it on my shoulder myself.

“I know, Arthur. It’s just hard not to worry about you.”

I took his hand and led him to the elevator. “You really should get one of those blind people canes.”

I pushed the ‘up’ button on the wall.

“Alfred, I can maneuver just fine.” Arthur’s stubborn nature really shone through. I knew how much he’d struggled with just getting used to it around my house. I worried for what would happen once he had to go back to England for work. How would he get through the airport? I had no doubts that he knew his own house well enough to get around, and maybe even some places in the countryside where he liked to sit. But that wasn’t everything. There were differences in places. There were crowds. It would be so easy for Arthur to get hurt. 

“Fine, just…” I didn’t know what to say. I’d learned quickly that Arthur never gave in to something he didn’t want to do, no matter how hard I argued. 

I finally settled on saying “Don’t get hurt, my dear”.

He gave a scowl in my direction.

“Also, you’re going to need to learn braille. That will make it so that you can at least read again. I know how much you love to read.” I saw how wistfully he would look at his travel bag, not able to read his favorite old novels that he always kept with him.

“Alfred, really. I’m fine. Piss off.” Arthur flipped me a curt middle finger. Then he crossed his arms and leaned on the back wall of the elevator.

I pushed the button for the third floor.

An elderly couple walked into the elevator and stood towards the front, pushing the button for the second floor.

I decided to stand next to Arthur, and decided to link our hands. Arthur didn’t pull away from me, so I took that as a good sign.

“Babe, I’m sorry that I blew up at you. It’s just… it’s hard.”

“Maybe we could do this someplace more private, Arts.”

I saw angry tears spark up in the corners of his eyes and I pulled him close to my chest.

Once the couple got off- and I told Arthur that it wasn’t our floor yet- I kissed him. His hands quickly found my head and he slung them around it. It wasn’t exactly a chaste kiss, but we weren’t like making out in an elevator… of course not. That would be weird. And Arthur and I were plenty normal.

We pulled away from each other when the elevator let out a loud ‘ding’ at our floor. I found the new meeting room very close to where the elevators were located.

But when Arthur and I walked in, my eyes widened. Some of the other nations had books and other stuff all over the floor. The room was shaped completely differently from our normal one. The table wasn’t even shaped the same.

Italy sat at the table, tapping the fingers of one hand on the table methodically and biting the nails on the other hand.

Italy gestured for us to come towards him, so I- not wanting Arthur to trip on anything- abruptly picked my angry boyfriend up and carried him over to where Feli was sitting.

“Hey Feliciano,” I said.

“Hello,” he greeted me, before reaching out for Arthur’s hand. “Alfred, could we have a moment? I need to talk to Arthur about something.”

“As long as you two save me the other spot next to Arthur,” I said with a smile.

As I walked away, I heard a quiet murmur of “I’m so sorry”.

The next thing I did was confront Germany about the major room change.

“So Germany,” I growled, “What the fuck’s the room change about?”

“Did you not read the sign,” he asked me, peering through his reading glasses at something on the page.

“Sure, the room was getting painted. But couldn’t you have booked us a room that was similar to the one we had downstairs? You know all about what happened to Arthur.”

Germany rubbed his temples. “I truly am sorry, Alfred. It was last-minute and this is all that we could get.”

I made a silent promise not to buy him McDonalds. Ever.

“Alfred, you can come back now!” Arthur shouted from where he was sitting.

So I went back to him and Feli and we chatted while the meeting went on. When it finally ended, I was already excited to get some alone time in with Arthur.

~~~ 

We went home and ended up snuggling up together by the fire. When I tickled him, he laughed. When I kissed him, he kissed back. When I turned on my music, he called it ‘dumb’ and ‘uninspired’. And that’s when I realized something for sure. My biggest fear was thrown out the window, just like that. He was still the Arthur that I knew. He was still my Arthur, no matter what. And even if I’d never admit it to anyone, I pulled Arthur into a tight hug and cried. I sobbed happy tears and wiped my dripping nose on his back.

“I love you,” I croaked out, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Alfred,” he murmured, teary-eyed as well.


End file.
